Just Given Another Reason
by sbyamibakura
Summary: Sam learns of the first thing he has to do to help free his brother from the demon's pricehis life in one year. Wincest.


Just Given Another Reason

By: D.A Cirle

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural; I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated PG-13/T for sexual content, language, incest, slash, etc.

Summary: Set after the third episode of S2 after the demon girl tells Sam that she has a way to save his brother Dean. Part of it requires that Sam and Dean…yeah. And it's really just another reason for them, wanting to give into the desires that they didn't know each other had. They were just given another reason.

A/N: The bulk of this was written on one of my notebooks, on a whim. Generally I start my fics on the computer, but there's the rare occasion where I start something in a notebook. It used to be the other way around. ;;;

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He closes the door behind him, looking down, dwelling on the thoughts that held him, ever since he left the girl—the demon girl. His preoccupation was more due to the fact of what she had told him, more than the fact that she was a demon (and willing to help him, besides!).

She had told him that there was a way that he could save his brother, Dean. The person who he loved more than anyone else in the world, and he knew that he loved Dean more than he should, perhaps.

He knew that it wasn't exactly normal that a brother would be in love with another brother, but he couldn't help how he felt.

Ever since learning of just what Dean had gone through, what he had given up to bring him back, it made him reevaluate just what his jumbled emotions were trying to tell him.

It left him stunned, once he figured out what they were telling him. But in a way, he always knew. And now he had a way to save his brother. He didn't think that the demon girl was lying to him, strangely enough, but the beginning of what must be done to save Dean…!

It made him blush!

"You okay, Sammy?" His brother was sitting on the bed, looking at him.

Sam could feel a blush working its way through his face. He runs his hands down the side of his jacket nervously, palms getting sweaty.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He said.

Dean stares at him for a moment, tilting his head slightly.

"You sure?" asked Dean. "Your face looks all flushed. You feeling well?"

Sam shrugs off his jacket and throws it on a chair, not exactly looking at his brother, unless his brother was suddenly a red shag carpet.

He takes a few steps forward, and finally manages to get himself to look at Dean again. He had a brow raised at his younger brother; waiting. Sam shakes his head. He had to get this done while he had the nerve. The nerve to get what he wanted, and to help his brother in the process.

'You have to have sex with your brother.'

He could feel his eyes go terribly wide in his head.

'W-what?' he squeaked.

'There is something special about you, Sam Winchester.' said the demon girl. 'And the closest way to get to your brother to transfer, ah, _fluids_, is to have sex. Sharing blood won't work as you already share blood, so you have to share something that he doesn't have.'

'You can't ask me to have sex with my own brother!'

'Oh, come now, Sam," she said, playing coy. 'You can't tell me that you don't want that. I can tell, I can see it in here." She points at her head. 'So don't lie to me.'

He was silent for a moment. She sighs at him.

'If you're going to be so prim and proper on me, then just start with kissing him,' she says, walking up to him, briefly holding him tightly by the arms, then letting go and smiling. 'There, and now you have to; I'm making you. I'm just giving you another reason to do it, is all.'

Dean stands up; the top three buttons on his shirt open, giving Sam a hint of chest, which wasn't helping him very much.

"Sam—"

Sam grabs onto him and pulls him close, kissing him. There seemed to be a moment of stunned silence as Sam kisses his brother. The moment passes and Sam pulls away, with Dean looking completely and thoroughly stunned.

"I—demon girl—had to—need to—you—help—I mean—" Sam was babbling and he knew it. He was surprised when Dean smiles, the smile that had melted the hearts of many (many) women and had made him feel those once jumbled up feelings.

"So she…made you? Is that it?" Sam kind of nods, shrugging, looking like he didn't know how he was supposed to be looking, Dean's smile widens and he grabs onto Sam, who makes a small sound in his throat, and kisses him.

Sam opens his mouth to say something, but Dean takes that as an invitation (and to be honest; it probably was) and thrusts his tongue inside his brother's mouth. Sam responds right after that, wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders and pulling him close.

Their hands move around each other's bodies, making them feel hotter and hotter. Finally they both pull away.

"Dean, I—" He stops, unable to say what he truly wanted to say, even with the moment they just shared together.

Dean shakes his head, smiling at his younger brother and continuing to hold him close.

"You don't have to say it, Sam; I feel the same way." said Dean. "And I'm glad…I've just been given another reason, is all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wincest! And my very first Supernatural fic, my first Wincest, and my first Supernatural one shot and first Wincest one shot!

I hope you liked it. I had planned to make it NC-17-ish but I decided against that for the first time thing. Next Supernatural/Wincest I do will probably be that rating. It'll make me feel better if I do, probably.

That, and the fact that I am so in love with Heroes right now, it should be criminal. But don't worry, I will continue my Harry Potter story until it's finished. I am still happy with writing it, it's just I've been thinking about Heroes so much lately, and a fic set during S2. Maybe some pairings of…well, never mind. It's all good!

Read and REVIEW!!

(I love Reviews!)


End file.
